


Five Times Nico was "Annoying"

by EWTP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: + 1 time he wasn't.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 68
Kudos: 148





	1. nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this fic is solely based on that one line Will has in ToN, the one where he teases Nico by saying _if you're not too annoying_. I read it and, immediately, my mind went wild with images of Nico being clingy and demanding, in a _heartfelt_ way.
> 
> So, that is what this fic is! Very fluffy and lighthearted! Enjoy!

Nico knew what he was doing.

He knew Will was busy filling out that month’s paperwork over in the infirmary, going over this and that and practically rooting himself to the spot for the unforeseeable future.

This wasn’t something new. Will did this every time the paperwork had to be filled out, and Nico usually kept him company. He’d stay in his own little corner, taking the time to work on some of those exercises Mr. D told him about- for when things got particularly rough- but this time, Nico was in the mood for something more.

Truthfully, he liked having something to do. He had always been the giddy type, and while that part of him had grown silent for some time now, Nico was starting to notice its recent return.

Maybe it was because he was… happy? He found himself smiling more often than not- or, smiling _internally_ \- and he even felt comfortable enough to start truly befriending the other campers, much like he recalled his younger self doing all those years ago.

And while he was far more reserved than he used to be, all that star-struck energy was still there, just… built up inside him, waiting to be let out of its confines and set free to the world.

So, if anybody asked, _that’s_ why he felt the need to stroll into the infirmary that slow Saturday afternoon with nothing but one goal stirring inside his head.

That goal was to- more likely than not- annoy his boyfriend.

Not annoy, but to seek something more from Will. Probably drag him out of that cramped little office and out for a walk, a picnic- something that wasn’t slaving over paperwork and sulking over the wave of boredom currently drowning Camp Half-Blood.

Nico weaved his way through the infirmary, well acquainted with its layout by this point. His feet practically moved on autopilot, bringing him to the room nestled securely away from the general noise and busyness that comes with injured campers.

There, the door was, predictably, closed shut. If Nico didn’t know any better, he would have thought the infirmary was abandoned- but he did know better, and just behind that closed door, he would find none other than Will Solace, in all his stern and serious glory.

Sure enough, once he knocked and called out to his boyfriend, he was met with a muffled grunt.

“Will?” He called once more, turning the knob and stepping into the room. Nico had to squint his way through the blinding light immediately assaulting his eyes, but once he got over the initial shock, a ghost of a smile made its way to his lips.

Will was there, slouched over the desk and frantically scribbling on a piece of paper. His brows were slightly furrowed, lips slightly pursed, and eyes blazing with concentration.

_Those eyes…_

“Will, it’s me.” Nico lightly shut the door behind him, frowning when Will didn’t look up from his work. “Will?”

Still, nothing.

Nico huffed. He crossed the room in a matter of seconds, folding his arms at his chest and fixing Will with one of his typical glares.

“William—”

Will’s head snapped up, meeting his eyes with his own glare.

“I should have never told you my full name,” Will grumbled, leaning back on his chair for a split second. It was only a matter of time before he continued to work himself to the bone, that _hypocrite_. 

“So you _did_ hear me.” Nico raised a brow, smiling a little at the frown Will shot him. “You’ve been locked in here for hours, you know.”

Will slightly grimaced. “I know, sunshine. Just… look, I’ve only got a few more papers to go through. About one more hour of work, then I’ll be done.”

Nico pouted. “But I’m bored.”

“And I’m _this_ close to finishing up.” Will pinched his fingers together, leaving a tiny bit of space between them. “When I’m done, you can drag me along to do whatever you want, but for now, you just have to wait.”

With that, Will leaned over the desk once more, picking at his pen and tapping it against his temple. Nico was only slightly offended by being dismissed so easily, but then, he got an idea.

He rounded the desk, cheeks only slightly reddening when he smacked Will’s arm away from its propped-up position on the desk. Will leaned away, the ghost of a question shaping his lips, but he never got to hear whatever it was Will was going to mutter.

Why? Well, he didn’t give him the chance, considering he immediately snaked his arms around Will’s shoulders, huffing as he plopped himself on Will’s lap and buried his flaming face right into that warm, _warm_ chest.

Will stiffened under him for a few seconds, his muscles tense and breath audibly caught in his throat. It made Nico a little nervous, thinking he’d done something completely out of line- but soon enough, Will melted into him as well, an arm wrapping itself around his waist and pressing at his lower back.

“Nico—”

“Work around me,” Nico mumbled, a wave of exhaustion washing over his body. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy, and Nico could practically feel the weight of his dark under eyes as soon as he snuggled up to Will’s comfortable persona.

Will huffed. “You’re impossible.”

Nico smiled, a sleepy little thing. He didn’t know how long it took, but soon enough, Will got back to work. He’d mutter some medical things under his breath- things Nico was beginning to understand, much to his utter joy.

It made a new flutter of warmth reign havoc throughout his chest, another thing that just settled his nerves and made him fall further into the hands of sleep.

With that, he resigned himself to just _let go_. Besides, one little nap wouldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that it's confirmed, I can totally see Nico scolding Will with his full name. Very sweet, I like this very much.
> 
> ALSO, I need help finding a fic! All I can remember was this one scene where Nico shadow travels himself and Will to Percy's apartment kitchen, startling Sally, who was in the middle of pouring herself a glass of milk. The milk got all over them and Nico promptly passed out, and once Will was fresh out of the shower, he and Percy started to bicker over who would bathe Nico- you know, the whole "you're his boyfriend" and "you're his formal crush" thing. 
> 
> Eventually, Annabeth showed up and she bathed him- but yes, that is all I remember of that fic! If you know which one it is, please let me know! I'm dying to re-read it!
> 
> Thank you for the read, new chapters will be out soon!
> 
> _Posted: March 4, 2021._


	2. tesoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the fic I mentioned in the last chapter, thanks to you lovely people! Enjoy his chapter!

Will was practicing his archery, something he rarely did.

Kayla and Austin managed to drag their brother out for a day under the sun, which wasn’t so hard, considering the whole _son of Apollo_ thing- but what _was_ a little more difficult was actually getting Will to participate in shooting a bow and arrow.

It took a lot of coaxing and some teasing for Will to come around, and Nico very much contributed to that, going on and on about how _attractive_ it is to sit back and watch Will practice, much to both their embarrassment.

But it did work, and that’s what led him to where he was now- tucked against one of the many bow racks and watching the Apollo trio train their hearts out.

At least, Kayla seemed to be enjoying herself. Austin and Will were a little frowny, trying to catch up to Kayla’s multiple center shots, even if the task was looking more and more fruitless the longer they went on.

Nico had been there for about two hours now, smiling his tiny smile and basking in the subtle comforting air their banter radiated. Even if he were on the sidelines, he felt more than welcomed, indulging them in the occasional conversation and shooting Will a flirty, encouraging look.

They tried to put a bow in his own hands quite a few times, but Nico always declined. He was never that good with a bow, so he wasn’t looking forward to making a fool of himself in front of the people he held close to his heart. Of course, that only meant he got to sit there with nothing to do for quite a long time…

He watched as Kayla threw her hands up in the air, celebrating yet another perfect shot in an exaggerated manner. Nico guessed this was to rub it in Austin’s face, whose arrow landed just beside Kayla’s.

When it came to be Will’s turn, he took his time lining up the shot. After about an eternity, he managed to imbed his arrow above the other two, forming a little, off-centered triangle.

“Are we tied _again_?” Kayla groaned, her previous happiness replaced with a menacing, annoyed look.

Austin bristled, his arms coming to rest at his hips. “Not my fault I’m extremely talented.”

“You little—"

“Hey!” Will, being the ever-so-perfect head counselor, nudged his way between them, frowning at their frowns. “I told both of you this wouldn’t get us anywhere.”

“It’s only because neither of you wants to have a little fun!” Kayla pointed somewhere behind her. “Next round, we’re each getting a Pegasus and doing this on moving targets.”

Austin shouted his _fine_ the same time Will exclaimed a firm _no._

The siblings turned to look at Will, their eyes dangerously narrowed and fueled with fire.

Will held his hands up, “I just don’t want to be the one who has to fix you two up when you inevitably end up with a broken arm.”

“It won’t come to that!” Kayla insisted, slinging her bow over her shoulders.

“I doubt that.”

After a few more back and forth comments, Nico sighed. He’d finally grown antsy enough to stir him out of his little spot underneath the shade and head to the bickering trio.

“Nico!” Kayla immediately called, waving him over with a frantic hand. “Come knock some sense into your boyfriend, will you!”

Now, Nico’s original intention was to grab Will and drag him away before their whole competition thing escalated into something ridiculous, but seeing the warning glinting in Will’s eyes, Nico couldn’t help but _live a little_ , as Kayla had put it.

Once he was close enough, Nico had to stifle his little giggles as he moved behind Will.

“C’mon, _Tesoro_.” He wiggled his arms around Will’s midsection, standing on the tips of his toes and desperately trying to reach his ear. “Live a little, hm?”

A shiver immediately ran down Will’s spine. Nico had to bite back his especially wide smile once Will placed a hand atop of his, turning to meet his eyes with something akin to a _really?_

“I hate you,” Will muttered, a very faint pink dusting the tips of his ears.

Nico only smiled.

“Oh, yuck.” Kayla made a gagging gesture. “Go make out somewhere else.”

Austin nodded. “Yeah, Nico, we like you and all, but I don’t really want to see you sucking faces with my brother.”

Nico knew he was probably as red as a tomato, so it was no surprise his glare didn’t affect them all that much. What did come as a surprise, however, were Austin and Kayla’s synchronized shivers, their eyes blowing wide as a slight glow came upon the two.

Kayla’s hand flew up to her throat. “Will, you jerk! This better not lurk!”

“Why not? I think it’s very fitting of you, considering whatever you say is always _art_.”

“You better undo this right now!” Kayla tried to keep her lips closed, but they just flew open once more. “You absolute cow…”

Kayla snapped her mouth shut, her fist bawling at her side. Austin simply made a locking gesture in front of his lips.

“Now, where were we?” Will grinned. “The Pegasus stables! I’ll meet you guys there!”

And with that, Will took Nico’s hand, immediately pulling him out of the archery range. Honestly, he was surprised Will hadn’t cursed him as well, considering the vast amount of teasing he’s done that day, but he wasn’t about to go on and ask just _why_ that was.

He didn’t want to give Will any ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pain I went through trying to come up with two rhyming couplets...
> 
> Anyways, I couldn't _not_ include the Apollo kids! Love them very much!
> 
> _Posted: March 5, 2021._


	3. hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for you all!

It was only a few minutes into that night’s campfire and Nico was already uncomfortable.

It wasn’t necessarily because of where he was- while it once made his skin crawl and thoughts spiral out of control to be around so many people all at once, that wasn’t so much the case anymore.

These were his friends. They didn’t make him want to melt into the shadows anymore.

However, the problem came when Nico refused to bring a sweater out for the night. When Will clearly told him it would get cold. Even if that afternoon _was_ a consistently warm temperature.

And now it was freezing.

It helped that Nico was practically atop the flames, smushed between two warm bodies as they constantly radiated that little bit of sunshine they seemed to ingest at every meal. The soft fabric and warm skin brushing against his own felt really nice…

Even so, Nico found himself shivering. It was too cold, and the warmth from the fire and crowd around him didn’t do much, considering he naturally ran a little cold.

Cabin Seven broke out into another one of their upbeat and peppy tunes, accompanied by the plucking of string, a melody of voices, and the sound of Austin’s beloved saxophone.

Any other time, Nico might have joined in. Dating a son of Apollo meant he was immediately welcomed to join them on many things- including taking the lead in those corny campfire songs- and he sometimes enjoyed it, even if he’d never admit it.

But it was just too _cold_ for him to focus on anything, much less indulge Will with one of their _back-and-forth_ argument-type things.

Besides, they both knew Nico always caved.

As if on cue, Will glanced down at him, nudging his waist with the point of his elbow. “Okay there, Neeks?”

Nico thought for a second, his eyes burning as he stared straight into the lively flames. “Mmm-hm.”

“You know, something tells me that’s a lie.”

Nico frowned. “And what gives you that idea?”

He was met with an unimpressed look- one he’s been met with a number of times.

Will set his guitar off to the side- just another thing that made him unfairly attractive, in Nico’s opinion- and signaled for his siblings to start the next tune without him.

“Well, for one, you’re glaring at the fire.” He pointed to the pit, a small smile tugging his lips. “And you’re shivering like crazy.”

“Am not.”

And then, Will’s hands were cupping Nico’s cheeks.

He immediately felt the blood pooling in his cheeks, tinting them a rosy red. Unfortunately for him, Will leaned even closer, their noses brushing together as Nico’s eyes widened.

He was sure his cheeks were now a vibrant red.

Just as quickly as Will had been there, he was gone, leaving Nico with nothing but his own flustered, spluttering self.

“Yep.” Will grinned, leaning back on his own smugness. “You’re freezing.”

“And you’re a jerk…” Nico grumbled, turning away from his troubles and wrapping his arms around himself.

Will, however, followed after him. “You know, I kind of remember telling you to bring a sweater.”

“Hmph.”

“And I vividly recall you telling me to mind my own business…”

Nico glared.

Will laughed, but that’s when an idea popped into Nico’s head.

He cleared his throat, putting on the sweetest smile he could muster before turning to his boyfriend. Will, apparently, knew what he was up to the moment he laid eyes on him.

“No.” Will shook his head, another one of his unimpressed looks falling on his features.

“Please?” He put his best puppy-dog eyes on, his hands snaking to Will’s forearm and clutching the incredibly soft, incredibly warm material of his hoodie.

The hoodie he’d had his eyes on for quite some time…

They held one another’s gaze for quite some time, but eventually, Will tore his eyes away.

He could make Will cave, too.

In the blink of an eye, Nico was drowning in Will’s hoodie. The smell, the warmth, the softness- everything about it was so, _so_ perfect.

He could already picture himself misplacing the thing.

“Having fun there?” Will raised a brow, moving to pick his guitar back from the side.

Nico could only smile, snuggling closer to Will’s side. “Something like that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written two attempts at this chapter, and this is the one I ended up going with. The other attempt wasn't even finished, and I just like this one better! 
> 
> Yes, I believe Will can play the guitar! I'll be severely disappointed if he can't...
> 
> Anyhow, I saw the finale of WandaVision yesterday night and I once again highly recommend it- it's a very good show!
> 
> Until tomorrow!
> 
> _Posted: March 6, 2021._


	4. gelato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I just think this one is very sweet!

“No, Nico.”

“Please?”

“ _No_.” Will crossed his arms, his scrubs crinkling under the movement. “We are _not_ going to Italy for some _ice cream_.”

“ _Gelato_ …” Nico mumbled, trailing right after Will as he moved through the infirmary.

“Gelato.” Will nodded, running a hand through his blond curls. “Nico, there are gelato shops right around here, actually _in_ this country. I’ll take you on a date right after I get out of my shift—”

“But I want authentic gelato.” Nico pouted, making sure he was right in Will’s field of view. It was a bit difficult, considering Will kept walking away from him, but he knew the pouty lips and puffed-up cheeks were enough to get him whatever he wanted.

When it came to Will, at least.

Unfortunately for him, Will was smart. He didn’t even glance in Nico’s direction, focusing instead on the suture in his hands.

“There is an authentic Italian restaurant around here. I’m sure they have gelato, Neeks. We’ll have to ask Chiron, but I’m pretty sure he’ll let us out—”

“Hmph.” Nico crossed his arms, pointedly looking away from Will’s face. “I don’t see the big deal. We’ve been working on this for months. I can handle one little jump.”

“Crossing the Atlantic Ocean is not _one little jump_.”

“Look, I’m getting better at doing long-distance—"

“Oh, really?” Will challenged. “And just where did we end up the last time you teleported us somewhere, hm?”

“That’s different.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“So you intentionally shadow traveled us to that Cheese Whiz processing plant in Venezuela?”

“I said it was different—”

“Uh, guys?” Nyssa waved her hand, wincing as it shifted the gash on her side. “Can you maybe do this some other time? I’m kind of… hurt.”

Nico scowled, glaring daggers at the back of Will’s head, who had immediately moved to Nyssa’s side and completely ignored their current discussion.

This would be a good opportunity for Nico to learn a bit more about medicine- specifically stitches- but he was too stubborn to push their disagreement aside.

With a huff, Nico pushed past the privacy curtain, marching right over to his little corner of the infirmary and flopping down onto the cot. He was going to Italy one way or another, with or without Will, to enjoy his favorite bit of desert.

Preferably, he’d like to go with Will.

So Nico waited. He waited until Will’s shift was over, sulking in his own bed and even dozing off for quite some time. When he awoke, it was to the sight of Will’s adoring smile and gentle fingers carding through his hair.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty.” Will grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to his temple. Nico flushed.

“Hi…”

Will leaned back, and that’s when Nico noticed the bag slung over his shoulders, stuffed with different kinds of greens and items for injured demi-gods. The very bag Will brought with him whenever they left camp.

“I asked Chiron. We’ve got the day out- as long as we do all the stocking up.”

“Hmph.” Nico sat up, rubbing his eyes with balled-up fists.

Will sighed. “I promise the gelato will be just as good as it is in Italy.”

Nico paused, staring at Will with what he hoped was an innocent little look. “I know it will.”

And before Will could narrow his eyes and put the pieces together, Nico took his hand, sliding off his cot and jumping into a nearby shadow.

When they finally touched solid ground, they were underneath a familiar giant tree, and Nico immediately fell to the ground.

The grass was bright and green, soft underneath his fingertips and dancing underneath his every move. His eyes focused on a flower a little ways away, drowned in golden sunlight and bathed in that cool breeze that only Venice could hold.

It was already perfect- and they even made it just in time to enjoy a stroll around Italy.

Well, after he woke back up again.

He felt Will drop beside him, leaning into the warm touch settling at the small of his back.

“You idiot.” Will dug through his bag, pulling out that familiar travel pillow and easing it around Nico’s neck. “I told you, you were _not_ ready for a jump like that.”

“I… made it to Italy, didn’t I?”

Will frowned, and with that, his head was pulled down to Will’s lap. This time, when he fell asleep, it was to Will’s fingers running through his mop of hair.

He was looking forward to the gelato only a few blocks away from their little spot underneath that tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized now that throughout this fic, Nico's taking a lot of naps. He deserves them (and the gelato!)
> 
> _Posted: March 7, 2021._


	5. massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm practically projecting myself and my fantasy relationship onto these two, but it works out well! It makes me much more passionate in making these as sweet as I can!

Nico melted into the mattress, completely drained from hours upon hours of training, moving around camp, and helping his boyfriend over in the infirmary.

As soon as Nico was free, he made a beelined right to his cabin, hopping into the shower in hopes of soothing his aching muscles and throbbing limbs.

It worked for a bit, but once he’d stepped out of the warm spray of water, the discomfort slowly crept back upon him. It was like a distant purr underneath his skin, slowly resurfacing the longer he went without giving his body some rest.

He was exhausted, but he didn’t think he could fall into slumber all that well. Last night had been a mess of nightmares, so he was a little hesitant to shut his eyes for longer than a few minutes.

So he laid there, staring at the ceiling and listening to the Greek fire crackling off to the side.

Just then, a knock on the door came around, followed by the gentle opening and closing of his door. Nico already knew who it was before he could strain his neck and take a peek.

“You okay there, sunshine?” Will came into view, his bright orange Camp Half-Blood tee making Nico stifle back a little laugh. Will raised a brow.

“M’ just tired…” Nico threw his forearm across his eyes, sighing as the move eased some of the strain on his aching muscles. “Your shirt hurts my eyes.”

He could practically imagine Will rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry I don’t own one of your customized shirts.”

“You should… they’re nice.”

“They are.” Will sat down by his hips, his hands snaking around Nico’s forearm, pulling it away from his eyes and running his thumbs across the skin. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Nico knew Will could feel his exhaustion, but he still appreciated the question. He was getting better at being honest with how he feels, and Will was always doing these little things to encourage his honesty. It all made his heart squeeze with warmth.

“My body hurts,” Nico admitted. “I was all around camp today. A lot of work…”

“Mm-hm.” Will dropped his hands down to Nico’s hands, holding him by the wrist as his thumb dug into the palm of his hand. It was like the fates have blessed him right then and there. “I remember I told a certain someone not to overwork himself, you know.”

“I don’t think you have any say in that, William.”

Will leaned down, pressing his lips to the tip of Nico’s nose. “Am I the one in pain?”

Nico glared.

Will laughed. “I’ll leave you alone. A nice night of sleep might do you some good. You know…”

And then, Will started spouting some medical advice, his doctor mode not quite leaving him just yet. Nico nodded along, but he wasn’t really listening. His eyes drifted down Will’s arms, down to the movements underneath his skin and over to his fingers now working at the muscles of Nico’s forearm.

It felt so, very nice…

“Nico?” Nico blinked, glancing up at Will’s narrowed eyes. “You’re not even listening to me, are you?”

Nico timidly smiled, the bags underneath his eyes all too heavy. He lifted his feet, nudging them past Will’s arms and plopping them right at his lap. He wiggled his sock-clad toes. “Give me a massage?”

Will stared at him.

“ _Will…_ ” Nico poked at him again, his fingers wrapping around Will’s wrist.

And it was true. Will was the best person to ask for a massage, as he’d quickly learned. He knew where all the tendons were, where the muscles needed to be soothed and where the ache was the worst. His hands were strong, but gentle when they needed to be. Warm and safe…

“I do this once before, and suddenly this is all I am to you…” Will mumbled, but nonetheless, shot Nico a little smile. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“I’d hope so…” Nico held back a little giggle, sighing when Will finally got to working on his aching muscles.

He was looking forward to feeling that nice, floaty feeling Will left him with- both from the massage and from his simple presence in Nico’s life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot how much I love couples giving one another massages. It's so intimate and lovely (and can escalate very nicely, if I do say so myself-).
> 
> We're coming to an end! See you tomorrow!
> 
> _Posted: March 8, 2021._


	6. tiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this fic! Hope you enjoy!

It was time to organize the infirmary’s supply closet- something Will always looked forward to.

He ran a perfectly clean infirmary, but as the days went on and as new patients rolled in and out, the storage room soon became a mess of his and his siblings’ frantic grabs at this and that, so it was nice- and efficient- to sort it all out every once in a while.

Besides, that gave him an excuse to hang out with his boyfriend.

Not that he needed one, but it was always nice to have something immediate to say whenever Chiron or Mr. D walked in on them all alone.

“These go here, right?” Nico shook a bottle of pills beside him, drawing his attention from the list before him. On top of organizing the room, Will also had to take inventory for whatever was left after a long month of burning through supplies.

The bottle in Nico’s hand was a bottle of painkillers, while the place he gestured towards was reserved for jars of little ambrosia squares.

The shelves were labeled, but Nico’s dyslexia was especially bad- something about being a child of the Big Three. It took him a while to decipher the words, so he usually just flooded Will with questions rather than look through the list available to him.

“No,” Will pointed towards the opposite shelf. “that goes over there- second shelf.”

Nico nodded.

“Did you count them?”

“Yeah.” Nico brushed past him. “You don’t have to ask me if I counted them every time I pick one up, Will.”

Will laughed. “Who’s the one that forgot to take inventory for his side of the closet?”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Last month.”

“I only forgot about three things last time.”

“My mistake.” Will teased, snaking his arm around Nico’s waist. Nico batted it away, moving back over to his side of the closet.

“Get back to work, doctor.” That was all Nico said, one of his flirty little smiles resting on his lips.

Will just shook his head, smiling to himself as he went right back to counting the herbs in front of him.

Soon enough, Will worked his way down the shelf. He was on the floor now, a variety of things set beside him as he worked through the mess of medical supplies they harbored around.

He’d need another basket, but those were up on the top shelves, and Will, being lazy, wasn’t in the mood to stand for one little thing. Nico, on the other hand…

“Can you hand me another basket, Neeks?” He pointed in their general direction. “They’re up there.”

Then, he waited.

And waited.

And by the time Will was convinced Nico either hadn’t heard him or was ignoring him, he heard a tiny, adorable little huff.

Will turned to look, and the sight he was meet with immediately brought a smile to his face.

Nico was standing on the tips of his toes, desperately reaching for the baskets nestled back on the top shelf. His fingers _just_ grazed the side of them, but no matter how far he stretched, he couldn’t get a good grasp on them.

Will simply leaned back and enjoyed the sight, his eyes sliding downward to enjoy a different kind of sight…

His silence must have given it away, because only a few seconds later, Nico glanced towards him and immediately flushed.

Will laughed to himself, grinning when Nico crossed his arms over his chest. He was as red as a tomato by this point, something Will _thoroughly_ enjoyed.

“Need a little help, sunshine?”

Nico scowled. “Those shelves are impractical.”

Will, in response, stood up. He went right past Nico, reaching for the shelf and grabbing the baskets in one swift movement. It’d get him a week without cuddles, but he couldn’t help it. He just had to tease his boyfriend a bit… “You’re just tiny.”

Nico snatched the baskets from him, and Will could practically picture the little puffs of smoke rising from his head.

“It’s not my fault I’m not a giraffe.” Nico huffed, moving back to his previous spot and shooting him one of those famous glares. It was supposed to strike fear into whoever fell under that gaze, but to Will, it instilled him with the need to coo.

“Awe, don’t be like that.” Will poked Nico’s cheek. “You’re too cute.”

Nico bristled, completely turning away from him.

He knew he shouldn’t, but Will had very little control when it came to Nico. Once he saw him blush, he’d do just about anything to get those rosy cheeks a nice, vibrant red.

So he leaned forward, Nico’s hair tickling the side of his face. “Did you hear that?”

Nico paused, raising a brow.

“I think I heard the lunch bell.” Will grinned, Nico’s shriek filling the empty infirmary. That was usually the reaction he got whenever he slung Nico over his shoulder- a sound he sought after more than was probably normal.

“ _Will!_ ” Nico wiggled, but even so, Will held him tight.

"Yes?"

"I hate you!"

"I know, sunshine." And when Nico’s balled little fists beat against his back, he couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love the idea of Nico being tiny, sue me.
> 
> Anyhow, thank you for reading! I'm working on bigger projects, but they're going to take some time. I'm excited to share them with you, whenever I get to do that! Hope this little fic made you smile!
> 
> _Posted: March 9, 2021._


End file.
